Sleepover
by Desiree Jones
Summary: The gang are having a Sleepover on Halloween when everything goes wrong a storm brews up, the power goes out and a murderer is loose and on the go. Also, things start to heat up between Nikki and Jonesy when they getted locked into a closest alone...
1. Chapter 1

_Sleepover !_

_By: Desiree_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen!_

**Summary:** _One of Jen's parents was dating Jonesy's parents and they ended up getting married. They bought a huge house, downtown. It's Halloween and Jonesy and Jen nag their parents to have a party and invite the rest of the gang over for a Sleepover. Their parents agree and it's on with the party. But things get pretty spooky when the parents leave and a murderer breaks into the house- the teenagers have to somehow escape the house, without getting killed. And things between Jonesy and Nikki start to heat up when they are alone together in the closet hiding from the murderer. Will the gang survive? And what does the future hold for Jonesy and Nikki?_

_"And on with tonight's latest and biggest story. There is a Halloween murderer on the lose. He has been spotted at least three times in the past two days. It's best that you stay with a gang or if you are really little- to stay with your parents. We actually have a good describion of the murderer, he's tall, has dark brown eyes, messy black hair, he's pale and he always wears all black- boots, pants, shirt and the trench coat but surprising there is an outstanding characteristic that would make this guy easy to pick out... he has a pink tattoo on the left side of his neck... if you know any thing or see anything please contact the police. But as if now, be extra careful until we have him under arrest," _The TV reporter looked into the cambra, whcih was showing on Jonesy's TV set. Jonesy flicked off his TV and it was only moments later that he heard a loud knock on his door.

"Jonesy!" It was Jen. One of his best friends and his Step-Sister. "We have so got to talk,"

"Come in," Jonesy jumped up off his bed as Jen opened the bedroom door.

"Did you see the news?" Jen asked running over to him.

"Yeah..." Jonesy said. "But it's not like we're not use to it or anything..."

"JONESY!" Jen said angerily. "You are so dumb..."

"Hey, I get enough from Nikki... I don't need it from you, too..." Jonesy snapped.

"Geez, I was only joking. Anyway, I think that seems we won't be able to go out with the gang, maybe we could have a Sleepover here, you know... all of us... here, I bet it would be a real blast!" Jen said.

Jonesy grinned. _Hehe, and spend a night with Nikki.. sounds good to me!_ "Sure, sounds good to me," Jonesy agreed.

"Well, we better ask our parents, you know how crazy they can get when we make plans before we ask them," Jen said.

" Yeah, trust me, I know..." Jonesy rolled his eyes. "C'mon lets go!" He said running out of his room and down the stairs. Jen followed and they went into the kitchen and there they found their parents drinking coffee.

"Mom..." Jen started. "We have a question..." Jen looked over at Jonesy and then his father.

"What is it dear?" Jen's mother folded her arms across her chest. "You guys want to have a party tomorrow night while we are gone, right?"

"Uh... yeah! How did you know that?" Jen took a seat next to her mother and Jonesy took a seat next to his father.

"I was a teenager once upon a time you know..." Jen's mother started. "But I don't think it's such a good idea for you guys to have a party..."

"But mom! I mean... we're mature... at least I am..." Jen started.

"HEY!" Jonesy interupted.

"And I mean, it's only the rest of the gang. We just want to have a sleepover and we can all watch movies..." Jen said.

"Three guys and three girls... I don't know Jen, you guys are all sixteen year olds. Can we trust you guys?" Jen's mother looked at Jen and then at Jonesy.

They both nodded. "Yes mom! Plus, with the murderer on the go, it's better to have a bigger crowd together," she said.

"That is true," Jonesy's father joined the conversation.

"Oh, alright!" Jen's mother finally gave in. "But no more than the six of you guys, okay? And if anything happens you guys better call us..." she said.

"Yes mom," Jen said in a very annoyed tone. Then she jumped up. "Okay we're going to school now... bye!" she grabbed Jonesy by the arm, and they both grabbed their breakfast and their bookbags and went out the door.

It was after school and the whole gang was hanging out at the mall as usal. With everyone on break, they all had a chance to talk. That's when Jen decided to invite everyone to the party. "Guys, Jonesy and I are having a Sleepover tomorrow night, and you guys are all invited!" Jen annoced.

"Wow... aren't Sleepover's like so fifth grade or something?" Nikki looked at Jen.

"No... we're just going to watch movies and all that. It's going to be a blast! I mean, all of us, together... it'll be awesome," Jen said.

"Sounds cool to me," Wyatt said.

"Yeah dudes, I bet it will be really fun," Jude smiled. "Are there going to be an energy drinks?"

"JUDE! The last time you had energy drinks, can you remember what happend?" Jen asked.

"Oh yeah..." Jude grinned."I forgot about that!"

"I think that a Sleepover is a great idea... we can--" Caitlin started but Nikki cut her off.

"Fine, I'll attend the Sleepover. As long as we don't have to go by Caitlin's girly girl rules..." Nikki said.

"Hey!" Caitlin looked at Nikki. "My ideas and rules are fun..."

"Yeah, and drinking a smoothie is painful..." Nikki rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm off to work once again," she go up. "Now going to the Khaki Barn, that's just pure toture..." then Nikki left.

Jonesy carefully watched Nikki leave and smiled. "I'm going off to work now too," he said but before he got up Jen looked at him.

"I thought you got fired from your latest job yesterday..." Jen said.

"Yeah, I did. But I got a job interview at some new Ice Cream stand... so I'll catch up with you guys later..." Jonesy then got up and left.

"Yeah, I should be heading back as well..." Jen looked at the remainder of the group. "Bye..." And then she got up and left.

"I'm going back to work too, break soon ends," Wyatt got up. "Later!" he said and left.

"Yeah, well... enjoy the rest of the afternoon here... I have got to go back to work too," Jude said getting up."Later dude..." he said and then he left.

Caitlin got up and sat back by the Lemon. Buisness sure was running slow for her today... nothing new, really.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepover

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.

By: Desiree

Jonesy had a job interview, he was once again trying to get a new job. This time he was applying for some new Ice Cream stand that wasn't too far from where Nikki worked - The Khaki Barn. Surprisely, once again, Jonesy got the job- boy, some people are crazy accepting him... do they really know who he is? Or could they not get anyone else to do the job?

Nikki was on her five minute break that evening and she walked out of the store and immendiately saw Jonesy and she walked over to him. "Hey..." she said. "So, once again, you got yet another new job..." Nikki laughed. "How do people actually except you, with your repitation?" she cocked up an eyebrow.

Jonesy grinned. "My good looks..." he smiled. "You know... I'm totally inresistable..."

"Right ... and I totally love pink dresses!" Nikki said in a sarcastic voice.

"Anyway... you would like an Ice Cream?" Jonesy offered.

"Uh... no thanks, I just came over to talk to you for a couple of minutes," Nikki looked at Jonesy.

A light blush creep across Jonesy's face. " Oh... really?" Jonesy grinned. "I'm totally inresistable, right?"

"Oh Jonesy!" Nikki rolled her eyes. "You drive me crazy!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"But in a good way, right?" Jonesy put a hand on each of Nikki's shoulders and smiled. A smile that was so adorable Nikki couldn't help but blush and melt inside. Any girl would have to be crazy not to fall for that smile of Jonesy Garcia's. She looked deeply into Jonesy's chocolate eyes and then closed her own. She could tell that Jonesy was leaning in closer to her so she put her arms around his neck. She could feel his warm but sweet smelling breath against he face. His breath smelt like ice cream. Nikki smiled as she awaited to feel Jonesy's lips against hers.Nothing could ruin this absoutly perfect moment.

"NIKKI!" It was Stephanie from the Khaki Barn. "Your break is over!"

Nikki opened her eyes and let go of Jonesy. Saddness creep deep inside of Nikki. She really, really wanted to share a kiss with Jonesy. But that stupid clone, Stephanie, just had to ruin it all. "I go to go..." Nikki said and whrispered."Unfortunately," before she left.

"Bye Nikki," Jonesy frowned. Stupid Stephanie. "I was so close to kissing her too, but of course, something had to come up, something always does come up. I've recieved one kiss from her and that was that time Lydia was annoying the heck out of me... when will we ever share a really romantic kiss?Nikki and I totally connect..." Jonesy said to himself. Then he went back to work, trying to keep his job. But what he did most of the day was think about Nikki...

That evening went rather quickly and everyone went home after saying their goodbyes later that day. Jonesy had decided to ask Nikki something. "Nikki..." he said walking up to her as she was leaving the mall.

Nikki looked at Jonesy and blushed. "Yeah?" She smiled.

"Can I walk you home?" Jonesy asked. He blushed while doing so. Nikki just kind of had that effect on people.

"Um... do I look like I need someone to walk me home?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow.

"No... it's just that I uh... well, with that murderer on the go, I just wanted to make sure that you made it home okay..." Jonesy smiled.

"Sure," Nikki said. "So, let's go then..."

As they walked home Jonesy stopped when they was outside of Nikki's house. "Listen Nik, there's something I wanted to tell you..." Jonesy said,

"Oh... okay, carry on..." Nikki looked at Jonesy.

"Well, eariler, today, when we was about to kiss... well I just wanted to say that, well... I uh.." Jonesy didn't know what to say, nor did he really know what he was trying to say. He was just confused.

"Out with it Jonesy! I have to finish up my homework!" Nikki said.

"Nevermind, I'll talk to you tomorrow... bye Nikki!" Jonesy said. Then he ran off down the street leaving Nikki alone just to watch him disappear.

"Oh Jonesy, why, just why, can't we be together? I know it would effect the friendship but they should udnerstand... I mean if we ever did hook up and broke up... we would still be friends, we're too close to just throw away something that precious..." Nikki's eyes twinkled with a few forming tears but she whipped them away before they even got a chance to fall down her face. Then walked into her house and went to her bedroom, to do her homework.

_Well, yep, it WAS short but, I had to end it there. I don't know what else to continue with but I will carry on. Anyway, this story may seem dull now, btu I promise it will get better (not bragging myself up, because I am not that type of person) but the actual SLEEPOVER party will be very interesting! Well, that's it for now. Buh-Bye! xoxo loves ya!_

_Desiree_


	3. Chapter 3

SLEEPOVER

CHAPTER THREE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF 6TEEN!

BY: DESIREE!

It was the next day, which was Friday and the day of the party. The whole gang was pretty excited about spending a night together watching scary movies, after all, they didn't have all the time in the world left to hang out. It was a little less than two years now and they all would be off into the world, without each other. Jonesy, didn't want it to be like that- nobody did but Jonesy couldn't bare the thought of saying goodbye to Nikki anytime. He loved her so much and it would kill him not to have her around. When Jonesy woke up he got a shower and he met Jen downstairs in the kitchen. "So, tonight's the big party..." Jonesy grinned sitting down after grabbing a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, I hope everything turns out great. I mean, it's about time for the six of us to kick back and relax like this, I mean in two years time, we won't have any time to spend with each other like this..." Jen looked at Jonesy.

"Please, don't remind me. I've been thinking about even though be don't graduate for almsot another two years, it's still close. I can't stand that thought of leaving Nikki... I mean the gang," Jonesy blushed. He quickly finished his breakfast. "Uh I have to get to school early," he said running into the bathroom to brush his teeth and then he quickly left the house.

"Um..." Jen looked at Jonesy leave. "I'm not so sure about that Jonesy," she took out her cellphone and she dialed Caitlin's number.

"Hello?" Caitlin picked up her phone.

"Cait, listen... I think Jonesy's still got feelings for Nikki..." Jen said.

"Yeah, that is obvious but we won't ever let them get together, don't worry..." Caitlin said.

"Caitlin, listen. I know Nikki is totally head over heals for Jonesy as well and we are keeping them apart. Don't you think it's kind of cruel and selfish to keep the two of them apart?" Jen asked.

"Well... no, because they going out could totally screw up the six of us you know..." Caitlin said.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately, maybe it wouldn't. I mean, you know as well as I do, they love each other and they really do make a great couple and they totally connect. Also, they have a strong friendship, do you really think they would ever give up their friendship? Even if they hooked up and broke up? They might not even break up if they got together..." Jen explained to Caitlin.

"That's true... but it doesn't matter. We can't let them get together..." Caitlin said to Jen.

"But what about them? If they want to get together I think I am going to support them. They deserve to be happy, just as much as you or anybody else does.." Jen said.

"Yeah, that does make sense. Anyway, I have to finish getting ready for school, see you there..." Caitlin hung up her cell. Jen did the same and then she called Wyatt.

"Hello?" Wyatt answered his phone.

"Hey Wyatt listen... I think that Jonesy's and Nikki's feelings for each other are growing a lot stronger lately..." Jen started. "And I think that well... we should support them getting together instead of keeping them apart. I mean, isn't that what good friends would do?" Jen pumped Wyatt with the topic right away.

"Well, yeah. But what if their relationship effted the frinedship?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't think they would let that ruin it. I think that if they got together they would be ahppy and if they ever broke up, seriously, I really don't think they would let that come between them or the group. They really seem to connect and they make a good couple... so if they wants to get together... I am going to support them..."

"Okay then, now that you explains like that, I really agree with you on that. So anyway, I have to go, see you later..." Wyatt hung up the phone and Jen did the same. Then she called Jude.

"Hey Jude!" Jen greeted. "Listen, I need your opinion on something..." she said.

"Sure dude..." Jude said. He was skating across his bedroom with his skate board. Yes, he was skate boarding across his bedroom... there are a lot of guys that do that!

"Well, I don't know if you have noticec but I have noticed that Jonesy's and Nikki's feelings for each other are egtting stronger and I started to think that instead of keeping the two of them apart, shouldn't we be supporting them? I mean if it makes them happy and all... like really I don't think their relationship would ruin our friendship... even if they did break up, they're too close to let anything ruin what they got.." Jen spilled out the whole story and took a deep breath.

"Whoa dude... let me have a minute to let all of that sink into my brain..." Jude paused for about three minutes. "Uh okay... yeah, I agree. But I have always supported them getting together..." he said.

"Yeah," Jen agreed. "Anyway, see you later," she hung up her cellphone and finsihed up her breakfast, brushed her teeth, grabbed her bookbag and went out the door.

The day went as normal for everyone and the evening finally came. Everyone was getting off of work and they all went home to get everything that they needed. After meeting up at Jonesy's and Jen's house, they all went down the road to pick up the snacks and then they went back. They had to tend to the little trick-or-treaters and with the parents out for the night.. things was going to be VERY interesting. They was all in the living room watching a scary movie. There was a killer and he was about to stab a bunch of teenagers that was having a Sleepover and before they got to the party where they was actually killed, the power went out.

"AH!" Caitlin screamed.

"Oh please, the power just went out. It's no big deal..." Nikki said.

"Yeah... but it's so scary," Caitlin grabbed unto Wyatt's arm. "I hate this..."

Then it started to rain outside. They could hear it pour and it was pouring hard. The angry rain hit the house roughly. Then they heard a different noise. This time it was a loud clap of thunder. A few minutes later the whole room was lit up by lightning.

"AHHHHHHH!" Caitlin screamed again.

"Oh c'mon!" Nikki got up. "I'm going to use the bathroom," and she got up and left.

Jen got up and looked out the window. "Looks like we won't be watching any more movies, the storm seems to be getting worst..." she said.

"So... why don't we tell ghost stories or something?" Jonesy suggested.

"No... they are just so... immature..." Ciatlin said.

"Sure dude," Jude said. "You're just scared..."

Jonesy laughed. "You're scared?"

"JONESY!" Caitlin yelled.

"Calm down," Wyatt put a hand on Caitlin shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen so let's just sit down and wait for Nikki and then we can decide what to do..." he said.

Ten minutes have passed and Nikki haven't returned. "That's it!" Jonesy said getting up."I'm going up to get her... I don't like the fact that she's warndering around the house alone..." he said in a nervous voice.

"Right, because there's something life threating about this house?" Jen cocked up an eyebrow.

"The murderer..." Jones started.

"Jonesy! The murderer isn't on the house, he's out of the street's somewhere..." Jen looked out and she saw a man dressed in all black. Then she blinked her eyes and he was gone. "Huh?" she was confused.

"What is it Jen?" Jonesy asked.

"Uh... nothing, nevermind..." Jen said.

"Well, I'm going to get Nikki anyway, be back in a few..." Jonesy said. Then he left the room. _Maybe Nikki and I can get a chance to kiss but still I'm worried it doesn't take Nikki ten minutes to use the bathroom..._ Jonesy walked up the stairs. "Nikki..." he called out. Then he went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Nikki... Nikki..." he called out. He got no answer so he opened the door but it was locked so he pulled out his pocket knife and slipped it through the side and unlocked it. _Nikki might kill me for this but I got to make sure that she's okay..._ He said. Then he opened the door and looked around the room. "Oh... my... goodness..." Jonesy said.

_**Well that's the end of chapter three. Kind of a cliff hanger there, lol. Anyway, that's it for now. xoxo**_

_**Desiree**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleepover **

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

"Jonesy!" Nikki screamed. Nikki was in the bath tub, getting a bath.

Jonesy blushed. "Nikki... I uh..." he closed his eyes I'm sorry but it's just that I was worried and... why the heck are you getting a bath in the storm?" he asked.

"I will tell you that after I gets out now leave so I can you know get out of the tub..." Nikki said.

"Can't you do that with me here?" Jonesy grinned.

"JONESY!" Nikki rolled her eyes. "Uh... no!" she blushed.

"Fine, but you can't blame a guy for trying..." Jonesy said.

"Ha, ha!" Nikki said. "Now leave, please!" Then Jonesy left and Nikki got out of the tub and put a towel around herself and dried herself. She looked in the mirror at her reflection. _I seriously doubt that Jonesy truely means that he has feelings for me because why would he? I mean he's so cute, sweet, funny and very nice. Perverted yes but still he's so lovable. There just something about him that makes me love him so much..._ Nikki pulled on her clothes and then she got out of the bathroom. When she opened the door Jonesy was there.

"So... why was you in the tub in a storm Nikki, you know how dangerous that is!" Jonesy said.

"I was just thinking..." Nikki said.

"Yeah but you could of gotten hurt or worst..." Jonesy grabbed her arm. "You are crazy!"

Nikki pulled away from Jonesy. "Jonesy... I am fine..." Nikki said.

"Yeah but what would of I done if I lost you..." Jonesy said.

Nikki stopped and turned around to face Jonesy. "You... would of I don't know..." Nikki looked down at the floor.

Jonesy walked over to her and pulled her into a warm hug. Nikki was surprised but put her arms around him and for some reason she started to cry. "Nikki... what's wrong... you're actually crying..." he said.

Nikki whipped her tears away. "No, I'm not.." she lied.

"Yes, you are and you can tell me anything... I promise... I won't tell... I care about you far too much for that..." Jonesy told her.

Nikki looked at Jonesy. "I was in the tub because I was hoping something would happen. I didn't want to try cutting myself or overdose or anything but this strange cloud of depression just came over me and then you came and well.. I guess you kind of sort of saved my life..." she said.

"Nikki... why would you ever think that you wanted to die? You have great friends and a wonderful family. At least your parents are together, yeah, Jen's mom is great but I miss my parents being together. And Nikki you have me..." Jonesy said.

"Yeah but all I hear about is Jen and Caitlin finding thier loves and guys liking them but I'm the girl that never gets loved..." Nikki said.

"That is so not true..." Jonesy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nikki looked deeply into Jonesy's eyes.

"JONESY! NIKKI!" Some yelled. It was the gang. They ran up to them. "Oh good, the two of you guys are doing okay. Listen, we tried to call our parents.." Jen said. "And the phone lines are down and the storm is getting way worst..." she said.

"Oh..." Nikki said.

"So, why don't we go to my bedroom and tell ghost stories or something I mean there's nothing else to do,"Jonesy said.

"Okay fine!" Caitlin said.

Then they went into Jonesy's room and they was all sat down telling ghost stories when all of a sudden they heard a loud crash and this time it was a clap of thunder. It sounded like something had fallen down, down stairs.

"AHHHH!" The gang yelled.

"What the heck was that?" Nikki was grabbed hold of Jonesy.

"I don't know..." Jonesy said. "Should we check it out?" he asked.

"I don't know... maybe some of us should..." Jude suggested.

"No!" Wyatt disagreed. "We should all stick together..."

"Okay then dude, why don't we all go down there together to check it out..."Jude said.

"Fine," Jen said. "Caitlin are you fine with this?" she said.

"Uh I guess so..." Caitlin shivered but she didn't looked so sure about that.

So, they all decided to go downstairs and check out what really was going on. When they got to the top of the stair case there was a bright flash on lightning quickly followed by three very loud claps of thunder. "Oh my goodness, this is so freaking me out!" Caitlin told the group.

"I know Cait, I ain't to fussy over it either. Okay guys lets all connect hand, so Wyatt grabbed Caitlin's hand, Caitlin grabbed Jude hand, Jude grabbed Jen's hand, Jen grabbed Nikki's hand and Nikki grabbed Jonesy's hand. Nikki looked at Jonesy and they both blushed. Then there was another bright flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder, which was so loud that it shook the house. Nikki's grip on Jonesy's hand got tighter which on made him smiled so he tightend his grip to let her know that everything was alright. It wasn't like Nikki to be scared of anything, but tonight she was a little shakey and Jonesy was going to be there ofr her, one hundred percent of the way.

When the group reached downstairs they all looked into the kitchen and they saw someone dressed in black. The boots... the pants... the trench coat... the shirt... the hat and the tattoo. "Oh my goodness..." Jen looked at the group. "We have to get out of this house..." The quickly but quietly went back upstairs, well they tried too but Caitlin tripped and fell and screamed which got the murderer's attension pretty quickly.

"Oh great!" Nikki yelled. Then she started to run with only Jonesy's hand connected to her. "We'll break up into groups of three and we'll meet up as soon as possible..." she said and then they took off hand in hand the rest of the ways up the stairs. They stopped for a second and realized that everyone else was hiding dowstairs and they saw the murderer following them. "Oh no Jonesy..." Nikki hugged into him. "What do we do?"

Jonesy picked Nikki up in his arms and ran for his bedroom. He locked the door and then he ran over to his closer. "You stay in here..." he told her.

"But Jonesy, what about you?" Nikki asked.

"I'll find somewhere..." Jonesy said. "There's only room enough for one in there and it's better for me to get killed than you..."

Tears filled Nikki's eyes. "No... no it's not!" she told him."There's room enough for the both of us if we get really close..." she said, blushing.

Jonesy blushed and smiled. "Well... okay. He said getting in there and then Nikki got in there as well and got in his arms, then Jonesy closed the door from inside and he locked the door from inside as well.

"See... this isn't so bad..." Nikki said resting her head on Jonesy's shoulder and looking up into his eyes.

"I agree..." Jonesy said closing his eyes and he started to lean in. Nikki closed her eyes and smiled as she awaited for the kiss that she have been waiting for, for ever so long.

_**Well, that's Chapter four. I hope you liked it. I'm so looking forward to writing Chapter Five... well that's it for now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleepover**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen!**

**By: Desiree!**

Jude and Jen was walking around in the Living room. They hide behind the big screen tv. "Listen..." Jen told Jude. "We have to find some way to escape the house... if we don't this could be the end of everything... for all of us..." she said.

"I know dude..." Jude looked at Jen. "Maybe we should just make a run for the door..." he suggested.

"What about the others?" Jen asked.

"Well... if we leave the house we could get help..." Jude said. "Isn't that better than just hiding here?"

"Yeah, okay...let's go!" Jen said. Then they got up and they managed to get outside in the pouring rain. A huge thunder bolt struck a telephone pole next to them it knocked it down and exploded. "Ahhh!" Jen screamed. She hugged into Jude.

"Whoa dude... come on lets get somewhere safe..." Jude said grabbing Jen's hand and running down the street to his place."I'm sure my parents are home and they can help us.." he said.

Jen nodded and they ran down the street.

Back at the hosue, Caitlin and Wyatt was hide in the down stairs bathroom. "Geez, this was a great idea!" Caitlin said. "Why did I agree to come here..." she complained.

"Uh... to spend time with your friends..." Wyatt answered sitting down on the side of the bath tub. "Isn't that reason enough?"

Ciatlin rolled her eyes and sat down next to Wyatt."Yeah I guess so..." she said. "Uh can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure..." Wyatt said.

"Well..." Caitlin looked at him. "Did Jen call you about Jonesy and Nikki today? Like I mean... I think I don't know... that it ruin the friendship..." Caitlin said.

"I don't. I think that it would make the two of them both very happy. Plus, I do believe that their friendship is strong enough to go though anything.." Wyatt got up. "Let's not talk about that, if they want to go out, let them. We don't have no right to try to keep them apart. I was stupid enough to try to do it in the first place..."

"So, your saying you don't care about the six of us?" Caitlin raised her voice.

"No, I'm saying that you're selfish and jealous that Nikki is in love with Jonesy and he loves her back... and you are trying to take that away from her, you're the one ruining the friendship if you ask me!" Wyatt sat back down. "Just mind your own buisness... I am..." Wyatt said.

"I can't believe you would say that!" Caitlin said.

"It's true but lets just try to change the topic... theres a killer in the house," he said.

"Oh, alright," Caitlin said.

Upstairs, in Jonesy's closet, things between him and Nikki was starting to heat up rather quickly. They were about to kiss when a loud clap of thunder struck right above the house. Nikki hugged into Jonesy even tighter than what she already was. "Why do we always get interupted?" she looked up at Jonesy.

"I don't know... but I'll tell you one thing, it really is starting to tick me off..." he said.

Nikki smiled. "So... why don't we just pick up where we left off too..." she said closing her eyes and lifting her head. Jonesy also closed his eyes and leaned down and finally their lips connected and formed an unbreakable kiss, a kiss so deep, a kiss so passionate, a kiss that could last forever, a kiss that symbolized true love. When they broke from the kiss they looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Wow..." Jonesy said. "You, are such a good kisser..." he grinned.

"You're not too bad yourself," Nikki told him. She smiled and she hooked her hand into Jonesy's. She felt him nip her hand tightly. She just felt so happy at that moment.

"You..are so different tonight..." Jonesy said.

"Is that an insult?" Nikki said raising an eyebrow.

"I could never insult you and mean it. You're the most wonderful girl in the world..." Jonesy stopped. "Nikki... I love you..." he looked at her.

Nikki blushed. She didn't know what to say. "Jonesy, I love you too... but what are we going to do... you know about the six of us... I mean.. you mean so much to me but our friends are important to me too you know..." she said.

"I understand... maybe we should talk to them after we get out of this mess..." Jonesy said.

"But for now... while we are stuck in here, we could just..." Nikki started but stopped because Jonesy had started kissing her.

**I am going to end it there... I really can't add anymore. Lmao. Anyway, bye. There will be another chapter tomorrow hopefully...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleepover**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

**Note: I am so sorry I missed two days! It was because I wasn't home... sorry. Anyway here is chapter six!**

Jude ran down the street that led to his house. With Jen's hand held in his, he had a hard time keeping up with Jen's speed but she couldn't stop. She had to get help. Nikki, Jonesy, Wyatt and Caitlin was in the house alone with a killer and they had to save them... they really, really needed to get help. When they finally reached Jude's house they ran up to it and the opened the door. "MOM! DAD! DUDES WHERE ARE YOU?" he called out.

Jude's mother walked into the porch. "Jude... Jen... what are you guys doing here? Aren't you guys having a Sleepover? And where is everyone else? Is everyone alright?" Jude's mother sured seemed like the careful type. She had a million questions.

"THERE'S A KILLER IN THE HOUSE AND NIKKI, JONESY, CAITLIN AND WYATT ARE STILL IN THERE. WE ARE TRYING TO HIDE FROM THEM AND THE PHONE LINES ARE DOWN AND NOW WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO... WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Jude started to go crazy.

"Okay guys, listen we are going to go down town to get the police and you guys can stay here, if anything happens just.. uh... you guys better come with us..." Jude's mother said. Then she got Jude's father and off they went down to the police station.

Caitlin and Wyatt going crazy. They didn't know what to do. Things was getting extremely crazy. The thunder storm was still on and it seemed to be getting worst. "Oh my gosh, I am so scared..." Caitlin hugged into Jude. "I HATE THIS!" She said, just then a huge thunder bolt struck outside the house, hitting a tree and it started a huge fire. "OH MY GOODNESS!" Caitlin screamed.

Wyatt just held her tight. There was no way he was going to abandon his frioend when she was scared like this. "Don't worry Caitlin, everything and everynody is going to be fine..." he told her.

"But what if it's not. What if someone gets killed... what if the killer kills us... what if it's the storm that kills us... " Caitlin looked at Wyatt. "We need to find the rest of our friends... we need to... this could be our last night together... as a group of six... lifes too short to just say no to something you want... you can't just give it up... you can't wait... there may never be a tomorrow..." Caitlin said.

"So... maybe you see why we should support Jonesy and Nikki being together now... like if one of them dies won't you feel bad because they never got their chance to be together?" Wyatt looked at Caitlin.

"Uh... yeah, I guess you are right..." Caitlin said. She looked out the window. "Well, the rain killed the fire rather quickly... maybe it's best that we try to get out of this place..." Caitlin said.

"HAHAHAHA... THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Caitlin heard a dark voice and she turned around and there stood the killer. "Would you like to die slowly and painfully or do you want to die immendiately?" he asked.

"Uh..." Caitlin buried her face into Wyatt's chest.

Upstairs, Jonesy and Nikki were involved in a very heavy make-out sesson. A one where they became totally lost in their surrounds. They had totally forgot about the raing storm and the killer. They was just so lost into each other. Their kisses were so deep, so full of love.

"Jonesy..." Nikki whrispered. "You are the greatest..." she said moving her lips to his neck.

"Nikki, you don't know how happy I am right now... I mean here we are... together... alone..." Jonesy smiled and he looked down at Nikki. "You're so amazing..."

Nikki smiled. "I really didn't think it was possible for me to feel so happy, now I know why girls go crazy over love..." Nikki closed her eyes again and soon found herself lost in yet another kiss with Jonesy.

**Well, that's chapter six, it's short but I am uh what's a good word for it... I don't know. Anyway, Chapter 7 will be out soon, I promise, this time. lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SLEEPOVER**

**Chaper Seven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

Jen and Jude was in van with Jude's parents. Jen was totally freaked out and worried. She didn't know if her friends was alive or if they was dead. And if they was alive, there was still a chance that they could get killed by the killer that was in her home.

"Jen..." Jude looked at her. "Don't worry... I'm sure that everyone's going to be okay..." he put an arm around her.

Jen smiled."Thanks Jude... but I'm still worried about them. I appreciate the fact that you're there and all but I can't help but worried," she put her head on Jude's shoulder.

"Well dude... you'll always have me here anyway..." Jude smiled.

"Yeah, thanks..." Jen said. "But I think that it would kill me if we lost anybody from the six of us..."

"Yeah, it just wouldn't be the same without the six of us..." Jude said.

"Yeah," Jen said. "I think I wouldn't be able to attend school or anything for awhile. Jonesy is my step brother and one of my best friends... Nikki, Cait, Wyatt and you are also my best friends... all six of us have been together- besides for Caitlin, have been best friends like forever..."

"Yeah..." Jude said. "But don't worry... hopefully things will be okay..."

"Yeah, hopefully..." Jen said.

"Oh my goodness... my life can't end now," Caitlin grabbed Wyatt's hand and ran out of the house. They ran down the street and ended up meeting up with Jude's parents, Jude, and Jen.

They stopped the car and then Jude and Jen got in. "Oh my goodness... the killer was about to kill me," Caitlin sat up in Wyatt's arms seems there was only three seats in the back of the car.

"What? Where's Jonesy and Nikki? Are they still in the hosue?" Jen asked.

"As far as we know... yes..." Wyatt said. "We haven't seen them since they went upstairs... oh my goodness... what the heck are we going to do?"

"I don't know dude but we better do something soon before it's too late, Jonesy and Nikki have been our friends for a very long time, they can't die... they can't... dudes, they can't die!" Jude started to freak.

"Jude! Calm down..." Jude's mother said.

"Yeah Jude... everything is going to be okay... this is Jonesy and _Nikki _we're talking about. Nikki's tough and smart and with Jonesy, they are, let's just say a great team," Jen said.

"You mean they make a great couple..." Jude said.

"Right..." Jen said. "There is more serious things we need to talk about right now... like getting the police back to my place and saving them!"

"Jen do have a good point there Jude," Caitlin said.

Finally, they have arrived at the police station. They couldn't drive too fast because of the storm.

Back at house, Nikki and Jonesy was still enjoying each others company and their alone time... they didn't get much time alone with the gang constantly watching them and ruining their romantiv moments. "You know Nikki I really am enjoying myself tonight, it's not that often that you and I gets to spend time together without gettting interupted by the gang," Jonesy told Nikki.

"The gang..." Nikki freaked. "Oh my goodness, I sure hope that they are okay, I totally forgot everything about them, I feel like a complete loser... how the heck could we forget about everything that was going on?" Nikki looked at Jonesy.

"I guess we just got caugth up in kissing... btu what are we suppose to do? It's not safe to leave this place... for all we know... our friends could of escaped the house and the killer could be in my room... good thing there is a lock on the inside of this closet..." As if on clue, there was a loud bang on the door.

"HELLO? ANYONE IN THERE? I HAVE A KNIFE... a cold shape blade that can slice your throats..." A scary and very creepy voice said. It was the killer.

Nikki hugged into Jonesy and they both covered there mouths. Then they heard the door start to shake. They didn't know what to do. "Oh my gooness Jonesy.." Nikki whrispered. Jonesy started looking around. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

The killer who was outside started to go crazy. He took out his axe and he started to hit the door until it fell down. Then he when to the closet and he looked in there. "Muahahahahaha.."

**Yes, yes, yes... I know it was lame and crappy and sucky but what do you aspect form me? Lmao. Anyway... it's less than one week until Dude of the Living Dead and I am going insane. I can't wait. Anyway... that's all for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleepover**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, Jude and Jude's parents rain into the police stattion. Jen was the first one in there and she ran up to the front desk. "We have an emergancy..." she said. "We would of called but the phone lines are down," Jen took a deep breath. "There's a killer at my place... and my step-brother and his... er a friend of ours is still in there. We have no idea if they are even alive. The killer is the one that have been on the go lately and I am extremely worried..." Jen told the police officer.

"Okay, then let's go back to your place, we'll make sure that killer don't get away and hopefully we are able to save your step-brother and friend on time..." The police officer said getting up and then the whole gang split up, half the gang went into the police car and the others went into Jude's parents car with Jude's parents. Jen and Caitlin was with the police while Jude and Wyatt was with Jude's parents. Jen was giving the policeman directions to her house while Jude's parents followed behind them.

Back at the house, Nikki and Jonesy was dealing with their own fate. As the killer looked into the closest her started to laugh evilly but he noticed that it was way too dark to see anything and he also knew that the power was off so he grabbed his flashligth and he started to search the closet. He aimed it over in the far corner and all he saw was a pile of clothes. So then he decided that he would still search the closet anyway so then he walked over and he started to move the clothes but he still found nothing.

Nikki and Jonesy was hid on an upper selve that had piles of clothes on it. Thankfully the selve was extremely strong. "Nikki there is an escape route here..." Jonesy whrispered. He pointed to a small door.

"Uh Jonesy, why does your closet have a door to escape?" Nikki looked at him.

"I heard that the people who lived here before was strict on their kids and I guess whoever owned this bedroom must of snuck out..." Jonesy said slowly opening the door.

The killer looked all around the cloest, he was sure that there was someone there but he failed to find them so he left the closet. Then Jonesy and Nikki quickly went through the door and they shut it. It was a path which led to the front porch. The slowly went there when Nikki stopped and turned around to face Jonesy. Jonesy stopped and looked at her, Nikki looked very serious and she started to cry. Jonesy put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. "Nikki, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"What if we get killed... what if the next ten minutes are our last ten minutes together?" Nikki looked up at him. "I don't want this to be the end..."

"Nikki, get a hold of yourself girl, be the tough Nikki that I know..." Jonesy looked at Nikki. "I love you and I would never let anybody hurt you..."

Nikki looked at Jonesy. "I love you too," she said, then she pressed her lips on Jonesy's and started to kiss him passionately. She let him fall and then she let herself fall on him. She was still kissing him and she just couldn't stop. The bond that the had was unbreakable and when they started kissing, it was really hard to get them to stop. But Nikki stopped."We need to get out of here but trust me, there will be a lot more kissing if we survives the night... I know we will have to tell our friends that we hooked up but that's besides the point..." she said.

Jonesy looked at her. "As long as I have you," he said sitting up. Then Nikki started to follow the path again and Jonesy was close behind her. Nikki was crawling and so was Jonesy and he wasn't really focusing on the path, he was moreless focusing on Nikki's butt."Nikki, you have a really nice butt..."Jonesy said.

"JONESY! Can you please concerate on what we are doing..." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"But your butt is so darn big, how the heck do you aspect me to concerate on something else other than that?" Jonesy grinned.

Nikki stopped and turned around. She couldn't help but laugh, there was just something about Jonesy that made her do so. "I know how to make you concerate on something else, but right now I am trying to escape a house where there's a high chance that we might get killed, if we don'tleave this place..." Nikki looked at Jonesy. "Can you please, please focus on getting out of here, please... for me...?"

"You know I'd do anything for you," Jonesy smiled.

Nikki gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then she went back to crawling. "Just how long is this path?" she asked.

"Uh... I don't think it's much longer now..." Jonesy told Nikki.

"Okay, then as soon as we get into your porch we have to get our butts--- I mean, we have to get ourselves out of this house as soon as we can and get help.Hopefully the rest of the gang have already did so..." Nikki said.

"Yeah, hopefully..." Jonesy said.

_**Yeah, it sucked... it was short and it was boring BUT put it this way, at least I didn't leave a cliff hanger this time. lol... anyway that's all for now.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sleepover**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

The police car stopped at Jen'splace and Jen and Caitlin got on. "Hurry Police Officer, you must get in there before it's too late..." Jen said. Then she stopped."Oh darn it, I forgot to tell mom and Jonesy's dad, they are so going to be worried..." Jen started to freak out.

"Calm down Jen," Caitlin put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright..." Then Jude'sparents, Jude and Wyatt arrived and they got out of their car. Everybody then went into the house with the Police Man leading the way with a light and a gun.

"This is so not cool..." Jude said.

"Well duh, dude ..." Wyatt looked around. The silence of the house was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

They started to walk around the porch and the downstairs hallway. They did not know what they was going to find.

In the path way, Nikki and Jonesy was still crawling through it to try to get to the porch and out of the house. "Nikki stop for a minute..." Jonesy said. So Nikki stopped.

"Yeah?" Nikki turned her head around and looked at Jonesy. "Jonesy, this better be important..." she said.

"I think it is..." Jonesy said. He pointed to the left side which led to an opening in the path, it actually led a little just above the top of the stairway and there on the stairs was the killer with not his axe, but a gun in his hands.

"Nikki, I think you better take off your shirt... it's white and he will be able to see you quicker if you're wearing white..." Jonesy told her.

"Jonesy..." Nikki looked back at him. She knew what Jonesy was saying made sense but this was Jonesy after all. She kenw what Jonesy was like and what he liked. "You can get me to take off all of my clothes but I am still not having sex with you here, don't you know there'smore important things like our lives on the line here..." she said.

"Uh... yeah, but I wasn't thinking about sex but the way you put it, you would have sex if our lives wasn't on the line so when we get here, I'm going to give you the..." Jonesy started.

"Jonesy, shut up!" Nikki said embrassed. "But if you seriously and truely thinking that my shirt shows up so much than take off your shirt and let me wear it over mine.." Nikki said.

Jonesy looked at her. "Okay... fine..." he said taking off his shirt and passing it up to Nikki.

Nikki pulled the shirt over herself. She looked at Jonesy and grinned."Thank-you," she said. She gave Jonesy a quick kiss on the lips and looked at his shirtless body. "Man, you have such a good body," she told him and then she turned around and continued to crawl the rest of the ways. She made sure that she was down very low as she was passing the opening. She didn't want the killer to see her- or Jonesy for that matter. When she passed then Jonesy crawled across. Both of them made it across with sucess so the continued their crawl down the rest of the path.

On the staircase the killer girnned."Hahaha, they think that I never saw them but I did... and I know where they are heading..." he looked at the bottom of the staircase and started to walk down the stairs.

_**Oh my goodness, I am like so totally sorry that I cannot write more for this chapter but haha it's yet another cliff hanger, kinda sorta anyway... well, it's only FOUR MORE SLEEPS 'TIL "DUDE OF THE LIVING DEAD!" People this is like the event of the year. Anyway, I'll try my very best to update this tomorrow. I usually do.. anyway...that's it for now... **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleepover**

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

The gang was downstair looking around. They didn't even know if the killer was still in the house or if he was now outside. After searching the whole downstairs area, they had decided to search the whole upstairs area.

"I don't think that this is such a good idea, dudes..." Jude said to the group.

"Why man?" Wyatt looked at Jude.

"Uh... because, uh... what if the killer is up there?" Jude said pointing towards the stair case.

"Well, that **is **the point of searching the house, to find the killer, so then the police officer here can catch him," Jen told Jude.

"Oh yeah,... right on... dude," Jude said in a confused voice.

"So, like, after we, like, find the killer, what do we, like do with him?" Caitlin asked the police officer.

"Uh, well, we obviously try to catch him and the we would arrest him but if we don't catch him well.." The Police Officer looked up and he saw someone on the staircase... it was the killer! "OY MY GOODNESS! THERE HE IS, THERE'S THE KILLER!" The Police Officer exclaimed. He pointed towards the killer who had an evil grin on his face. He appeared to be holding a gun in his hands and he slowly starting walking down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness," Jen and Caitlin said cuddling into Jude and Wyatt.

"Stop, in the name of the law," The Police Officer ordered the killer. The Police Officer aimed the gun at the killer. "I don't want to use this, but if I have too, I will... so don't make me do something that I do not want to do. Put down that gun buddy and I will not be forced to shoot you because I really don't delight in shooting anybody," The Police Officer blabbled on.

"Well," The killer said in a deep voice. "I do delight in shooting people," he fired his gun and he hit the Police Officer right in the chest. The Police Officer fell to floor and blood started to run out of his chest. He got hit in the heart so there was plently of blood.

"No..." Jen jumped to the side of the Police Officer's body. The rest of the group joined her.

"Oh crap," Caitlin started to whine."Now what are we going to do?"

Back up in the path, Nikki and Jonesy was once again alone. They had gotten out of sight of the killer. Hopefully that he never saw them. Nikki was still leading the way while Jonesy was still checking out Nikki's butt, again. Jonesy couldn't help but smile. _Nikki's butt is just so darn cute and big... I like it... I like her... geez, I love her! And I love her butt..._ Jonesy grinned. He was TOTALLY obessed with looking at Nikki's butt- but after all, it WAS Jonesy!

Nikki turned her head slightly and she caught Jonesy staring at her. She knew excantly what Jonesy was staring at. She smiled to herself. Nikki decided that she would mess with Jonesy's head for a little bit. He was really cute when he was confused. Nikki stopped and it was only moments later that she felt Jonesy's head bang into her butt.

"Hey! Why did you stop all of a sudden?" Jonesy asked, breaking out of his thoughts. He was very concerated on what he was doing- checking out his girl!

"Well, if you was paying attension to where we was going instead of staring at my butt the whole time, then you would of known that I was stopped," Nikki said.

Jonesy laughed. "Well Nikki, I can't help it, your butt is so darn big..." He put his arms around Nikki and she lid back in his arms. Jonesy placed a gentle kiss on Nikki's neck and smiled.

"I love you..." Nikki told Jonesy. She slipped one of her hands into one of Jonesy's and interwined her fingers with his. "I never want this to end..."

"I love you too," Jonesy smiled. "But I thought we wasn't going to get romantic until we got out of here," he cocked up an eyebrow.

"Well," Nikki smiled. "I couldn't wait that long..." Then Nikki looked up and gazed deeply into Jonesy's brown eyes. "Besides, you never know... this may be the last few moments of our lives..." a few tears started to built up into Nikki's matching brown eyes. "So, we might as well enjoy it..."

Jonesy looked at Nikki. "Oh Nik, please don't cry..." he said hugging her tightly. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay..."

"I'm not crying..." Nikki said.

"Hey, I know you're trying to be tough but you don't have to be tough around me. I'll always love you no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you..." Jonesy said.

Nikki smiled. "Thanks..." She said. "I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without..."

Jonesy smiled. "Good, now your smiling, I hate to see my girl upset..." he said."Well... should we get out of here now?" he asked.

"Hm... not quite yet..." Nikki said turning around and sitting on Jonesy's lap. She put her hands on his face and closed her eyes. She slowly pulled his face down and leaned her up, and started a very passionate kiss. She couldn't help but feel the need to kiss Jonesy, she loved him so much- but who could blame her?

**Well, that's chapter ten folks! Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was dull, lame and wuite boring but I enjoy writing and I totally love 6teen... CRIES AND SCREAMS HEAD OFF Dude of the Living Dead is delayed until October Twenty-Third... oh now I am so TICKED off about that... Kendra should know that I'm pretty ticked off about that, lol. Anyway... that's all for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sleepover**

**Chaper Eleven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

The gang was totally freaking out. The killer was right there in front of them and he had just shot the police officer that was with them.

"This is so not cool, is it dudes?" Jude asked the group.

"Well, duh, Jude!" Jen said taking out her cellphone. "Crap, the phone lines are still down. Jude, you go back to---" Jen was cut off by the killer.

"You'll obey me," The killer said walking towards the group. "Unless you want to end up like the police officer there!"

Jude's parents looked at the killer. "You better not do a thing to those kids- er I mean, teenagers..." Jude's dad said.

"Haha... and excantly what are you going to do about it? The killer aimed the gun at Jude's dad. "You already know what I am capable of..."

Everyone was freaked out and the all shut their mouths. "Now, if you don't mind," The killer said breaking the silence. " I'm going to go kill two people that I just saw pass in this path just above the staircase," he said in a very creepy and dark voice.

"Jonesy and Nikki? Oh no! You can't do that! They're our friends!" Caitlin freaked.

"Um... Jonesy and Nikki... so that's their names. I prefer not to know the names of the people that I kill but I'll still delight in doing my duty in taking their lives..." The killer grinned evilly. Then the killer pushed his way through the group and started to walk away but the police officer jumped up and he shot the killer right in the back. The killer immendiately fell down.

"You're okay!" Caitlin ran up to the police officer. "But I thought that you was dead..."

"Yeah, I always wear a buler proof vest under my uniform. I am a trained policeman you know," The police officer said.

"But the blood..." Caitlin said pointing towards the police officer's chest.

"It's fake... I am always prepared," The police officer said. "Anyway, now that we have the killer knocked out for the next five hours, I says we get him out of here and locked up..." he said.

"But we can stay here now, can't we? I mean with him caught we should be safe, besides the storms all over with now..." Jen said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But be careful," The police officer said. Then Jude's father helped the police officer bring the body out to the cop car and then Jude's parents and the police officer, with the killers body, left.

Then Jen, Jude, Wyatt and Caitlin went into the living room. "So... should we go looking for Jonesy and Nikki?" Caitlin asked. "To see what they are up to?"

"Yeah!" Jen said.

"Dudes, I don't think that's such a good idea," Jude said.

Back up in the path, Jonesy and Nikki's very passionate kiss got interupted by the gun shot, that the police officer had shot, which had put the killer to sleep for five hours, but they didn't know that. "What the heck was that?" Nikki said breaking the kiss.

"The killer must of shot somebody..." Jonesy said.

"And I think we better get the heck out of here or we's going to be in some deep you know what," Nikki said starting to crawl again.

Jonesy followed her. "I know..." he said. "I don't want to get killed, I want to live a long life and spend every single moment of it with you..." he said.

Nikki smiled. "I feel the same way about you.." she said. "Jonesy... I thought you told me that this path wasn't much longer... oh wait... I see the end..." she said. Then she got to the opening and jumped out. Then Jonesy jumped out too.

"Where's the killer?" Jonesy looked around.

"I don't know..." Nikki said.

Then they looked in the Living Room and saw the gang so the ran in. "Hey guys... what happend?" Jonesy asked.

"Well..." Jen said. "The killer's caught so we can continue on with our sleepover... we was just about to find you guys... it sure took you guys long enough to get through the path... just what were the two of you doing up there?" Jen cocked up an eyebrow.

Both Jonesy and Nikki blushed. "Well... nothing," Nikki lied.

"Nikki... don't lie..." Jonesy said. "Please... they have the right to know and we have the right to... you know..."

"You guys did it?" Caitlin asked. She obviously got the wrong idea of what was going on. Like she always did.

Nikki's face turned completely red. "NO! We didn't do **that**, but we uh..." Nikki looked at Jonesy and he smiled at her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jonesy's neck and pulled him towards her and they shared yet another passionate kiss. When they broke from it Nikki smiled at the group. "That's what we was doing..." she said.

Jonesy grinned. "Oh yeah... and lots of it too," he said.

"You guys hooked up?" Jen asked.

"Well... that's what we wanted to discuss with you guys, about us getting together..." Jonesy said.

"Yeah..." Nikki said. "What do you guys think about it?"

**Well, that's it! For Chapter Eleven. Chapter Twelve will probably be the last chapter. Anyway, xoxo!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well, here it is, the final chapter of my story, "Sleepover". I must say, I really enjoyed writing this. And it took me a while to do this because I had an English assignment, Canadian Issues assignment, Enterprise assignment, a Science assignment and to add with that I had a Theatre Arts quiz to study for and I also had a Math Test (I hate Math!) to study for so... hm... yeah, my writing does mean a lot to me but school... I need to pass it is my graduating year... anyway I managed to come up with this...**_

_**Sleepover**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen!**_

_**By: Desiree**_

With the killer out of the way, things with the gang was different. There was something else they was focusing on. Something to do with a certain two people within the group themselves. It was, the relationship, and feelings, that was heating up between Jonesy Garcia and Nikki Wong.

Jen just looked at Nikki. " You're asking us, do we have a problem, with the two of you hooking up?" Jen said. She tried to act shocked about the whole thing, but Jen wasn't doing a great job at doing so.

"Well," Nikki began. "There was that time you guys followed us around on our date and trying to keep us apart. I know you guys lied about Jonesy wanting me to babysit and all. And there's that time that Jonesy asked me out on Valentine's Day and when I rejected him, I saw the look of relief that came over your guys faces. I just would like to know.." she said in a clam voice. " WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR GUYS PROBLEM WITH THE TWO OF US DATING?" She yelled.

"Well... er..." Jen began.

" It would ruin the group," Caitlin said.

" Okay, like how so?" Nikki said. "We're not going to ignore you just because we hook up. Sure, there will be a few times we want some alone time but that ain't going to tear the group apart!" She gave Caitlin an evil look.

"Well, what she means Nikki, is that, if you guys break up, then you guys won't be friends anymore and that is what will tear us apart..." Jen said. "I don't really have a problem with the two of you hooking up, but I mean... our friendship, the six of us, it means so much to me..."

"It means the world to me too, but..." Nikki looked at Jen. " Who says Jonesy and I is going to break up? And even if we do, the friendship that we have is too precious to the both of us to just throw away. We're close enough and our friendship is strong enough to withstand a break-up..."

"Yeah!" Jonesy put his arms around Nikki. "I really, really love her, with all of my heart and soul and I would do anything to be with her and it would mean so much to me, I mean us, if you guys would support us,"

Nikki smiled and looked up at Jonesy and gave him a quick kiss. Then she turned her attension back to the group. "You guys knows how wonderful it is to be in love, but I never did, that is, I never until I let myself see my feelings for Jonesy and I have never been so happy in my life, please, don't take this away from me..." she said.

Jude smiled and he ran up to both Nikki and Jonesy and hugged them. "Well, I for one am so happy for the two of you. I always hoped that you guys would end up together,"

Jonesy smiled."Thanks dude," he said.

"Thanks," Nikki smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm happy too.I mean, I have nothing against the two of you being together at all," Wyatt said.

"Thanks," Jonesy and Nikki said.

"Well... I'm happy as well..." Jen smiled joining them.

Caitlin looked at them and they looked at her."Oh alright... I'm happy for you guys too," she said.

"Thank-you," Nikki said. "So..."

"So..." Jen mocked.

"What do we do now?" Nikki asked.

"Well, the powers still out so why don't we all go up and lie down for awhile and well tell ghost stories or something..." Jude said. "I mean come on, it is halloween..."

"Sure, why not..." Jonesy said.

"Uh... it doesn't really borther me what we do..."Nikki said. Then she walked over to where the girls were.

"Yeah, we'll tell scary stories..." Jen and Caitlin said.

"Sure, why not," Wyatt agreed.

Nikki looked at the girls and smiled."We are so going to prank them!" she whrispered.

"Oh yeah," Jen and Caitlin agreed.

Okay, so the girls plan was to scare the boys- big time. With Jonesy being Jonesy they had stolen his playboy magazines and stuck the posters all over his bedroom walls. They also got a picture of Ron and they put it in a frame that was heart-shaped. The prank was mainly on Jonesy, and Nikki was going to pretend to blow a fit at Jonesy's porn that was all over his walls. How did the posters get up there so quickly... that's a secret that not even the girls will ever reveal, they just have their way, of doing things.

"Okay, why don't we go up in Jonesy's room," Nikki smiled grabing a hold of his arm. "I might as well start spending time there now because I know I will be making many late nights trips up there..." she gently traced her finger across Jonesy's face and his neck and then down on his chest.

The feeling of Nikki touching him like that made electric shocks go right through Jonesy's body. He could barely contain himself. No matter if was just a simple, gentle kiss, Nikki still managed to turn him on. "Oh Nikki," he grinned. "You make me feel so..."

Nikki kiss him. "Shhh... I know!" she smiled grabbing his hand. "Now, let's go upstairs..." she said to the group.

Everyone agreed and they all went upstairs. Jonesy and Nikki was the first ones to enter the room and when Jonesy opened the door for Nikki she looked around the room. She was alble to see the room because the now, brightly shining moon was aiming right into Jonesy's bedroom. "Jonesy, what the heck do you think you're doing with this all over your wall...?"Nikki pointed to Jonesy's wall.

"I swear Nikki... I never put it all over my walls like this..." Jonesy grabbed Nikki's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You have got to believe me,"

"Well then, tell me who did..." Nikki looked at Jonesy. He looked really worried, like really worried that he would lose Nikki. She started to feel a little bad."Oh... okay, WE did it but you still had the porn before..." Nikki said.

"YOU did this to me? How the heck could you do something like this to me?" Jonesy yelled at Nikki.

The rest of the group just looked at Nikki and Jonesy. They could tell that a bug arguement was coming on. And it didn't look like it was going to be very pretty at all "It was just a freaking Halloween prank!" Nikki shot back at Jonesy.

"So what? You still scared the crap out of me you evil dry witted, snake!" Jonesy yelled.

"What the heck did you just call me... I'm your girlfriend, in case you forgot... or do I even me a thing to you?" Nikki yelled. She was shocked that Jonesy would even ever call her such a name.

"I uh... Nikki, I swear I didn't mean it...it's just that it slipped out and..."Jonesy put a hand on her shoulder but Nikki pushed him away.

"I can't believe it Jonesy Garcia!" There was a few tears in Nikki's eyes. "YOU JERK!" She yelled the she ran past the rest of the gang, downstairs and then out the door and she started to run down the street. She was so angry and hurt right now.

"Nikki!" Jonesy followed her. "Please wait up..." he said.

Nikki decided to stop and she turned around. "What the heck do you want?" she asked angerily.

"Nikki... listen, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be such a jerk..." Jonesy said.

"Well, you sure was a jerk, a BIG jerk!" Nikki yelled at Jonesy.

Jonesy frowned and he looked down at the damp ground. "Fine then Nikki... if you want it to be over, then it's over..." he said in a really, really sad voice. He turned around to leave but...

"No Jonesy..." Nikki grabbed his shoulder. "I didn't say I wanted it to be over..."

Jonesy turned around. "Well, you sure gave me the feeling that you did," he frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry... I don't... but do you?" Nikki looked at Jonesy.

"Uh... no! Of course not!" Jonesy looked at Nikki. "I love you, no matter what happens... you'll always be the only girl in my heart..."

Nikki smiled. "Thanks..." then she wrapped her arms around Jonesy. "I'm sorry..." she told him.

"For what?" Jonesy asked.

"For acting so cold towards you, I really did over react,"Nikki said.

Jonesy stroaked her hair. "Nah, you had every right to be ticked off. I'm the one who should be sorry, it really was all my fault," he told her.

Nikki smiled and closed her eyes and she stood up on her tippy toes and Jonesy closed his eyes and leaned down and they met in a gentle but very passionate kiss. When the broke from it, Jonesy was the first one to talk. "Hey, let's go back to my place, I bet the gang is wondering were we are too..." he said.

"Yeah..." Nikki smiled and she hooked her hand in Jonesy's and they started to walk back to the house. When they got there, they went staright upstairs and they looked in Jen's bedroom, it appeared that everyone had fallen alsleep.

"Oh well..." Nikki looked up at Jonesy and gazed into his eyes. "Why don't we..." Nikki stopped and blushed. "Just go to your room..."

"OKAY!" Jonesy said excitely.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "No Jonesy, we're not going to do anything like what your thinking..." she said but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! Who says I was thinking that!" Jonesy put his hands on his hips and looked at Nikki.

Nikki let her laughter roar. "Because..." she softly punched Jonesy in the chest. "It's just you...but I love you anyway..." she said.

Jonesy grinned and they walked to his bedroom. Well, when they opened the door, the playboy pictures was still all over Jonesy's bedroom.

"Uh..." Nikki looked around. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we go downstairs, burn all of these and cuddle up by the fire..." she suggested.

Jonesy smiled and put his arms around Nikki. "Sounds good to me," he told her. So then they started to pile up the posters and they went downstairs and they threw them all in the fireplace and then Jonesy got a match, lit it and threw in with the posters. When the fire was lit, they both sat down on the loveseat that was just about a meter or so away from the fireplace, and they cuddle up. They also had a blanket wrapped around themselves. Nikki rested her head on Jonesy's shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Nikki... I am so glad that we hooked up tonight," he told her.

"Me too..." Nikki looked up at Jonesy. "My life is just so different now. I never could imangine myself being all lovey dovey," she said. "But you're the only one who gets to see that side of me and don't you ever dare tell the others about that side of me... or I will torture you.." she giggled.

"Oh? And how may you do that?" Jonesy cocked and eyebrow.

"Oh, you would just LOVE to know that now wouldn't you?" Nikki laughed. "But I ain't going to tell you," she grinned.

Jonesy started to tickle Nikki's sides. "Haha, I'll find some way to get it out of you baby!" Jonesy said.

Nikki couldn't stop laughing. "Jonesy... stop! Please!" Nikki looked at him. "PLEASE!"

Jonesy finally stopped. "Hehe, now I know your weakness," he grinned.

Nikki couldn't help but smile and once again she rested her head on Jonesy's shoulder and she closed her eyes and it didn't take her long to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Jonesy fell alsleep soon after.

About an hour later, Jonesy's father and Jen's mother returned home. When they walked into the porch they looked in the living room and they found Jonesy and Nikki alsleep on the couch. Jonesy's father went into the living room and Jonesy woke up. "Oh... hi dad..." he said.

"Jonesy... it looks like you sure had a good night..." his father grinned.

"Yeah dad..." Jonesy looked down at Nikki and smiled.

"Now, I don't need to set any rules now do I?" Jonesy's father asked.

"No dad, no," Jonesy said.

Jen's mother came into the living room. "The storm tonight was pretty bad, did you guys get through it?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Jonesy said.

"By the way, I heard the killer was caught.." Jonesy's father said.

"Oh, we DEFINATELY know ALL about that," Jonesy said.

Jonesy's father came closer and looked at Jonesy. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uh... actually... maybe you should know... the killer was here... but everyone is fine, we got through it and all and YES we tried to call you guys but the phone lines was down you can even ask Jen..." Jonesy told his father.

"Okay... we'll talk more about this tomorrow," Jonesy's father said. "But don't do anything..." he told Jonesy.

Jonesy laughed. "DAD!" He yelled. "Don't worry I won't do anything, Nikki will make sure of that!"

Jonesy's father laughed and then he and Jen's mother went upstairs to bed. They had a long night at partying.

The next morning, everyone was in the dining room eatting breakfast together (the six of them). Of course, Jonesy and Nikki was sat right next to each other. They was just trying to act like nothing was different but failed at doing so. They would kiss every now and then and everyone would just look at them and smile and Nikki would just stare back at the group. "It's called kissing, just in case none of you guys have never seen a couple kiss before," she told them. "I'm sorry if I sound rude but just because Jonesy and I are finally hooked up, you look at us like we're strange... please can't you guys just treat us like we are normal!" Nikki said.

"It's just that you guys look so cute together!" Caitlin said.

"That's not what you thought before..." Nikki mumbled.

"Come on Nik, we're just happy to see that the two of you are happy. Besides, it's definately going to take some time for us to get use to the two of you being a couple..." Jen said.

"Oh, alright... anyway I'm off to work," Nikki said getting up. "I need the extra money, I want to travel when I get out of high school," she said.

Jonesy looked at Nikki. It had just struch him then. After they graduate next year, Nikki was leaving and he wouldn't get to see her for a very long time, maybe never again. He looked at the group. "I'm going too, I need to uh... talk to Nik about something, talk to you guys later," then he chased Nikki. "NIK!" he called.

Nikki turned around and smiled. "Couldn't let me go without a kiss?" she smiled and then she got on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Jonesy blushed. "Well, that too but..." he said. "Something's really borthering me..." he told her.

Nikki looked at Jonesy. "Okay, so why don't we go to the mall, get milkshakes and talk about it. I don't care how late I am for work, this is you and besides I make my own hours, I'll still get the money I need to travel..."

"Okay..." Jonesy said. There was that word again, travel.

When they got to the mall, they bought their milkshakes and they sat down together in the food court. "So, what's wrong Jonesy?" Nikki asked.

"Well, this morning you mentioned about what you was going to do after high school," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, I'm going to travel, it's always been my dream, do you have a problem with me making my dream come true?" Nikki asked.

"No, of course not," Jonesy said. "It's just that... when you go away, you'll be gone for a long time... I may never get to see you again..." Jonesy said.

"Oh Jonesy!" Nikki laughed. "That's a long time away yet and besides, I won't be gone forever, we can still always write and stuff..." Nikki looked at him and noticed that Jonesy was very serious about this and he looked a little hurt by her cooment. She got up and she hugged him. "I'm sorry Jonesy, we'll work something out, because I love you and you love me... we'll be together forever, hopefully," she told him.

Jonesy smiled and gave Nikki a gentle kiss which soon blossomed into a very passionate kiss. When they broke from it Jonesy smiled. "I feel much better about everything now, I guess we'll just cross that path when we coems to it anyway but for now, we can enjoy each others company," he said.

"Right on," Nikki got up. 'Well, I must be off to work she said, kissing Jonesy goodbye. Then she walked away and Jonesy just stared... at her butt!

Nikki didn't even have to turn around to know what she was doing. "JONESY GARCIA!" She ran back to him and gave him a huge hug. "You are way to obsessed with my butt..." she said.

Jonesy grinned. "Do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

Nikki laughed. "No..." she said. "Anyway, I'm going to work, see you later," she gave him one last kiss and left. As Nikki left, Jonesy was once again staring at her butt but this time, Nikki didn't bortehr to turn around or run back to Jonesy because she knew she wouldn't be able to leave his side next time. He was just too inresistable.

**The End**

**I'm done. Well, I'm working on my next idea which I am not sure when I will come up with one, I guess that's what I'll be thinking about in school when(if) I get's any spare time during the day, if not, I will definately think about it at home. We have no school On Wednesday, Thrusday, Friday off this week and we also get the weekend off (duh), and we also get Monday off as well. But I will be gone for the beginning of that week, perhaps the whole time, I don't know but I will have an idea for sure. Anyway got to go. Loves everyone. Thanks to those who reviewed. xoxo**

**Desiree**


End file.
